Harry Potter and Unknown Suspicion
by Breianna
Summary: Harry Potter meets a girl that could lead him to his doom. Still in the process of righting this book type thingy.
1. The Return to the Burrow

It was the beginning of the summer, and all Harry wanted to do was go to the Burrow. Hermione was already at Ron's house long awaiting Harry's arrival. Mr. Weasley was supposed to be getting Harry by floo powder that night. As he sat reminesing about going to the Weasley's again, a thought struck his mind. Today was his birthday. He would be spending his birthday for the first time in his life somewhere other then the Dursley's.   
  
That night at seven o'clock, Mr. Weasley appeared for the second time in the Dursley's fire place. Although, this time the Dursley's were ready for it. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both grunted good bye to Harry. Dudley was hiding behind the love seat too frightened to speak, thinking about the last time that a wizard had appeared in the fire. Harry thought about this too, and laughed under his breath. Harry followed Mr. Weasley into the fire, (Mr. Weasley shouted, "THE BURROW!"), and the next thing he knew he was spinning fast.  
  
He hit the cold stone floor of the Weasley's kitchen. He straightened up, brushing ashes and dirt off of himself, and looked around the kitchen. He was back. He saw the clock that he admired so much and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.   
  
Ron and Hermione smiled and both said, "Hello, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at then both and said, "Hey yourself. It is good to be back here. How were your summers?"  
  
Hermione answered his question first, "My summer was quite enjoyable, I went to visit Vicktor, I had a good time."  
  
Harry exchanged glances with Ron, who had a mocking grin in his eye. Harry said to Hermione, "Well...that is nice, Hermione." "How was your summer Ron?  
  
Ron replied, "It has been er...good. It is really nice to have you back Harry. How was the Dursley's? Still unbearable?  
  
Mrs. Weasley butted in and said, "Harry, why don't you come into to the living room. We have alittle surpirse for you in there."  
  
Harry followed Mrs. Weasley and the others into the living room. It was decorated in gold and maroon streamers and there was a cake lieing on the middle of an oak table. Harry went to examine the cake, it said Happy 16th Birthday Harry!  
  
He looked at the Weasleys and Hermione who had formed a circle around him. He grinned widely at all of them.  
  
"Thank you", he said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley replied, "We just wanted you to have a real birthday this year, dear. I hope you like it."  
  
Harry said, "I love it, but you didnt have to..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley cut him off and said, "Oh, just don't worry about it Harry. Blow out you candles now, dear."  
  
Harry blew his candles out, and Mr. Weasley cut the cake. They ate and then Ron shoved Harry's presents at him. Harry then opened his presents and got: From Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, some cakes and a knitte sweater with a large H on the front, from Hermione, some Bertie Botts every flavor beans, from Ron, some chocolate frogs, and he even got something from Fred and Geogre, they gave him some kind of invention they had been working on, called glowing gas balls. Fred and George inclosed a note with their present saying,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Filch does not yet know that out glass balls exist. So really until he finds out what our little invention is then he cant really punish you that bad if you get caught with them. When you throw the glowing gas balls they will immediatly start giving off a glowing greenish colored gas that smells retched. Use these to yur advantage. And oh ya happy birthday, mate.  
  
Your Friends,  
  
FRED AND GEORGE  
  
TROUBLE MAKERS OF THE 21st CENTURY  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry's present from Fred and George and immediatly confiscated the glowing gas balls.  
  
That summer was by far the best that Harry had ever had in his life. Some days they would ride on their broomsticks and others lounge and talk about things that had happened the previous year.   
  
A few days before Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry had to go to Platform 9 3/4, they paid their visit to Diagon Alley. They all got new robes and their new books and whatever else that they might need. They enjoyed dinner at a very classey resturant, and went home full and ready for bed. The next few days before their departure they packed most of the day, so they would be ready to go back for another year of fun and exictment. 


	2. A Little Journey

Mr. Weasley had gotten cars from the Ministry of Magic yet again. Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley in one car, and Harry, Ron, and Mr, Weasley in another. They had a most enojoyable trip to King's Cross that day. When they arrived at King's Cross Staion they put their trunks on carts and they watched as the cars they had been in a few minutes earlier weave in and out of cars on the highway, heading back to the Ministy of Magic. They walked into the station in one big group and walked toward Platfrom 9 3/4. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walked through the wall to the platrom.   
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry back and said, "Harry, now you take care of yourself this year, try not to get into trouble ok." She kissed him on the top of the head, and pushed him toward the platform. Harry looked back and her and then disappeared onto Platform 9 3/4 where, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny where waiting for him, so they could all get onto the train together.  
  
As they pulled their trunks up the stairs to get onto the train, Draco Malfoy approached them and said, "Hey Potter, been at the Weasley's shack again this summer. Shame, shame. I thought someone who saves the world every year would pick better friends, other then those who live in a pig pin and those who are mudbloods. But if you think about it, you are a bit odd now aren't you Potter?" Malfoy sneered and walked away to where Crabbe and Goyle where standing outside of a compartment.  
  
Ron jumped after Malfoy but Harry caught him before he could get him, and Hermione's eyes had gone glassey at being called a mudblood.   
  
Harry said, "Doesn't he have anything better to do then make fun of people? He should just go flush his head down Moaning Myrtles toilet."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all laughed at this. They all found an empty compartment at the end of the train. They all sat down but Ginny. She shut the door so their conversations could be more private.   
  
Ginny sat back down and said, "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?"  
  
Hermione said, "Oh...I heard that it was a women named Synthia Trinithy. I heard that she is really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and that she is an Auror."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. No one wanted to know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. Hermione and Ginny went on talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts and school. On the other hand Ron and Harry started a different conversation.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and said, "I wonder if Snape will ever get to be the Dada teacher. He has applied for that position almost every year that he has been at this school. Maybe that is why he is so harsh and mean during lessons, he doesn't want to teach potions, he wants to teach Dada."  
  
"Ya and taking all of that anger out on us," said Harry.  
  
The train was beginning to slow down do they all figured that now was a good time to change into their robes.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and said, "We don't have to take any O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s this year do we?"  
  
"Well...none that I know of," said Hermione.  
  
The train came to a stop. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry, gathered up their belongings and headed for the train exit, dragging their luggage behind them. Harry stepped out of the train and dropped his trunk off where he usually did all of his other years. He heard a familiar voice say, "Firs' years ov'r here." He turned to see Hagrid ushering some nervous looking first years onto some boats. Ron dragged Harry into an empty carriage and they all got in. They talked about school all the way up to the front steps leading up to the Great Hall. They got out of the carriage and walked into the school. Harry was really hungry and didn't want to wait for Dumbledore's speech and the sorting before he could eat. They all sat down at the Gryffindor house table, and awaited the sorting. 


	3. The Girl

Professor McGonnagol walked to the front of the Great Hall, and set down a stool and placed a very old, raggy hat on it. The sorting hat broke out in song:  
  
Slytherin's are the best to some,  
  
But others it is not,  
  
You'll meet your real friends here,  
  
  
  
Loyalty is one quality,  
  
Of these true Hufflepuffs,  
  
Bravery you have to be,  
  
To be a Gryffindor you see,  
  
Ravenclaws are the smartest of them all,  
  
Yet they can still have a ball,  
  
Just put me on and I will see,  
  
What house is perfect for you.  
  
The first years looked in amazment at this ancient hat. Professor McGonnagal started calling off the names of the witches and wizards that were now goes to be sorted.  
  
"Merry, Scott," Professor McGonnagal called out.   
  
A white-haired, scared looking, boy, walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonnagal placed the hat upon the boys head, and it called out "Hufflepuff."  
  
Nine others got sorted and 2 of those came to Gryffindor, Frank Wirght and Secelia Thomas. After the sorting ceremoney they all ate.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and where headed toward there common room, when a very pretty girl approached them and asked if she could talk to Harry alone. The others went on and Harry stayed back with the girl.  
  
"Hello, my name is Lainey Rees. Yes, I know that you are Harry Potter. I have noticed you around, but I have never had the courage to come talk to you. Well, I am in Slytherin, but please don't think that I am mean like they are. Really, I don't even know why I was placed in Slytherin."  
  
"Well, that is nice," said Harry. "We will have to talk more some other time, I am really wiped out right now. I could do with a spot of rest."  
  
"Ok, well talk to you later Harry!"  
  
She turned and walked away toward the dungeons. Harry watched her dissapear out of site. Only one other pretty girl had ever approached him, and that was Cho Chang. He decided that he would talk to this girl after classes tommorow. 


	4. The Meeting

The first day of classes was dreadful yet again. Harry had a stack of homework yet to do. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to dinner, and afterwards instead of going with Ron and Hermione back to the dormitories he went to find Lainey. He found her getting up from the Slytherin table.   
  
Harry walked up to her and said, "Hello, would you like to take a walk with me around the lake?"  
  
"I would love it so," said Lainey.  
  
They walked out toward the pond. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Every time she looked at him he turned away.  
  
"So, how old are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am 17, this is my last year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, I am..." He didn't get to finish because Lainey cut him off and sad, "Ya, I know you are in your 6th year and are obviously 16."  
  
Harry said, "I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"Ya, this is my first year here, I am an exchange student from Durmstrang."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Harry, "I didn't know that there was an exchange program."  
  
"Harry, you don't know alot about the wizarding world," she said, "You have been under the impression most of your life that there isn't such a place as this."  
  
Harry began to get frustrated. How dare she talk to him this way, and how did she know so much about him.  
  
Harry noticed that Lainey had a long sleeved shirt on, "Aren't you hot in that?" he asked.  
  
"No, i wear long sleeves because I had a...a...muggle disease and I had to get a shot. The shot left a nasty bruise, so I wear long sleeve shirts to cover it.  
  
"Oh," Harry said.  
  
"Ya," replied Lainey.  
  
"So, tell me more about yourself," Harry said.  
  
"Well, there isn't much to know. My parents both became Death Eaters after I was born. They left me with my Aunt, she has taken care of me ever since."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know," said Harry.  
  
"Well of course you didn't know," replyed Lainey.  
  
There was just something about this girl, Harry didn't know what, but she was different. 


End file.
